Mundo cruel
by ShinIshida
Summary: Marry se sentía algo sola en la ausencia de Seto, y Kano, al notar esto, le propuso un pequeño paseo por el parque. Ya que ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y pasaba muy poco tiempo con el rubio, aceptó. Caminaron un rato conversando y bromeando, pero en el camino, Marry ve algo que la hace recordar que el mundo no puede ser un cuento de hadas. (KanoMarry One-Shot)


**Mundo cruel**

Marry se sentía algo sola en la ausencia de Seto, y Kano, al notar esto, le propuso un pequeño paseo por el parque. Ya que ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y pasaba muy poco tiempo con el rubio, aceptó. Caminaron un rato conversando y bromeando, pero en el camino, Marry ve algo que la hace recordar que el mundo no puede ser un cuento de hadas, y despierta el enojo de Kano.

OoO

Lo recuerdo…Ese era un día muy normal…Mundano, en realidad. Había vivido días muy parecidos a este antes. Kido y Seto habían salido…Dejándome sólo con Marry cómo compañía. Y qué compañía.

En realidad…Mi relación con Marry no es nada cercana. Casi no hablamos, y a duras penas nos dirigimos la mirada.

No digo que esto esté mal en absoluto, pero tampoco está bien. Ella es un miembro del Mekakushi-Dan también, y en verdad me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella…Cuando Seto no está, se la ve bastante aburrida. Casi pareciera que deja de ser ella cuando él no está.

Ese día, decidí que al fin le hablaría. Kido no estaba en casa porque tenía asuntos con Shintaro…Extrañamente no me dijo lo que era exactamente, pero Kido es Kido.

Hacía un buen tiempo. Perfecto para salir afuera y disfrutar del sol de verano. Y ya que Marry no había salido del cuarto desde que Seto se fue a trabajar, creí que era una buena idea salir juntos al parque. Por lo que recuerdo, ella disfruta de jugar en los juegos que hay ahí.

Suspiré, y sonreí para comenzar a caminar en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña albina. Al llegar y quedar frente a su puerta, toqué con mis nudillos suavemente.

—Marry-chan, ¿estás ahí?—Levanté levemente mi voz y seguidamente guardé silencio esperando su respuesta.

En medio de mi silencio pude escuchar el sonido de unos pequeños y lentos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, y luego el sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura, siendo girada y al final la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Marry, que se veía algo decaída.

—Kano-san…—Sus ojos cuando me miraron no eran en absoluto los que yo acostumbro a ver en ella. Eran tenues y sin brillo en ellos. Se veía tan débil que casi parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Marry-chan? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿E-estás enferma?—De pronto esa personalidad tan burlista de siempre se esfumó, dejando ver esa preocupación que ni en un millón de años fingiría. —¿Sucede algo?—Ella negaba débilmente a cada una de mis preguntas.

—Tan sólo me siento algo sola…—Mis cejas se arquearon con sorpresa.

Ella en verdad se siente sola cuando Seto no está…Aunque también necesita otros compañeros de juego…Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar ayudarla. Sólo espero que no lo malinterprete pensando que quiero reemplazar a Seto.

—Bueno, entonces haremos algo…—Ella ladeó la cabeza y un poco de sus ánimos parecieron regresar. —Iremos juntos al parque…¿Te parece?—Le di una de mis sonrisas de gato y ella rió un poco.

Si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, es hacer reír a otros.

Al final, ella aceptó mi propuesta y se preparó para salir. Yo estaba esperándola fuera de la base para darle tiempo a que se preparara.

—Ya estoy lista…—Cuando salió de la base, en verdad que se veía adorable. Yo sólo sonreí y tomé su mano para comenzar con nuestra caminata.

—ₓₓ—

Al llegar Marry fue corriendo hacia los juegos y yo tomé asiento en una banca cerca de allí para mantenerla vigilada mientras por mi mente se disparaban vagos pensamientos fugaces.

Veía a todas las aves que habían por allí, unas más grandes que otras. De diferentes tipos y colores, en verdad era algo fantástico lo que podías ver si prestabas atención. Creo que ahora comprendo un poco más el gusto de Seto por la naturaleza.

Cuando de pronto, oí un disparo cerca de los juegos. Al instante me puse de pie y algo preocupado corrí a donde Marry se encontraba.

Cuando llegué, ella estaba de rodillas y dándome la espalda. Parecía estar viendo algo, así que también me asomé, y aquello que ella miraba con desilusión era el cadáver de una pequeña ave a la que acababan de disparar. Ni bien posé mi mano sobre su cabeza, ella comenzó a llorar…Yo en verdad quería consolarla.

—Marry-chan…—Iba a decir algo más, pero el sonido de unos fuertes pasos me detuvieron.

Al subir mi cabeza, pude ver que era un hombre robusto. Algo parecido a un cazador.

—Oigan niños, dejen a ese pajarillo…Ahora debo llevármelo como trofeo…—Y con grandes pasos se acercó a nosotros. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sin piedad empujó a Marry, que lo sostenía, haciéndola caer y golpearse la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces!?—No me importaba demasiado el pájaro. Pero empujar a una niña como ella así sin más no está bien. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con rabia.

—Nada que te importe, enano…—Dejé escapar un bufido ante esas palabras y ayudé a Marry a ponerse de pie.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso si sabes lo que te conviene, maldito…—Al tocar uno de los brazos de Marry, me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Lo cual me hizo enfurecerme más.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—El hombre me tomó por la chaqueta y me levantó con tal fuerza que rasgó parte de esta. El uniforme tan preciado que Ayano me había dado…

—¡Maldito bastardo!—Le di una fuerte patada en medio del abdomen, que lo hizo soltarme y retroceder.

—¡Enano de mierda!—Empuñó su mano dispuesto a golpearme. Pero usé mi habilidad, tomando la forma de aquella serpiente, o mejor dicho Kuroha. Marry sabía muy bien que era yo, pero el hombre se quedó helado al ver que levanté una pistola y le apunté.

Lo que Marry veía era completamente distinto. Ella sólo me veía a mi haciendo la forma de un arma con mis dedos.

—Muérete…—Lo siguiente fue un disparo. O para Marry fue un simple "bang".

Y tanta fue la sorpresa para aquel hombre, que cayó desmayado del susto, pero sin un rasguño.

—¿Kano?—Tomé su mano y volví a la característica sonrisa de siempre.

—Sólo está dormido…—Ella me sonrió y asintió. Nuevamente nos fuimos caminando para pasar el resto del día visitando diferentes lugares.

Si Seto no está para protegerte…Sin duda seré yo quien te proteja de este mundo cruel.

OoO


End file.
